Mistletoe and Holly
by MoxieChick
Summary: The Courier and Arcade spend Christmas at the Wrangler. While Arcade tries to get Knox in the holiday spirit the courier contemplates his plans for the future of New Vegas. Short fluff fic, M Courier/Arcade. Rated T for suggestive themes.


Mistletoe and Holly

"Do you know what day it is?"

Knox looked up from his book and smiled at Arcade. The follower was hanging green painted paper cut outs of what appeared to be spike leaves with red berries around their room. The courier smiled as he realized that his friend had spent the afternoon cutting out and painting paper holly plants to decorate with.

"Your birthday?" Knox joked.

"Well, I may not have really known my father, but I don't think that makes me the messiah." Arcade laughed. He finished hanging the last of the decorations and observed his handiwork. There wasn't much that could be done to their humble lodgings at the Wrangler to spruce it up, but Knox certainly admired the follower's enthusiasm.

The courier had never been big into the holidays himself, some of the other kids in the orphanage had read pre war Christmas books each year when he was a kid, but it had always seemed depressing to him since Santa never came and brought them presents like books had promised.

"Hmmm…" Knox pretended to think for a minute, laughing when Arcade rolled his eyes and threw a book with a bow on it at him.

"Alright, alright, merry Christmas Arcade."

He opened the book and smiled, he had always been slightly embarrassed by his secret love of trashy pre war romances, but Arcade and Boone never said anything. Although Knox suspected that with Boone it was because he couldn't read the titles, Sniper's eyes. From what the man could gather from skimming the pages this book was a Christmas romance, appropriate. He glanced up and smiled shyly at Arcade.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." Arcade waved a dismissive hand, but his cheeks flushed slightly. Knox leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a small box. "You didn't have to…" The follower blushed even more as Knox handed him his gift.

"Shut up and open it."

Arcade eyed the courier for a moment, before he eagerly tore open the box. The follower pulled out a snow globe as he scrunched his face in confusion. He shook it, smiling softly at the fake snow that swirled around the old Vegas skyline.

"Thank you," Arcade started, but paused and bit his lip. "Don't you usually collect these for House?"

Knox grinned at his friend's obvious confusion over his gift and decided to enlighten the follower.

"I've decided to make New Vegas independent. No Mr. House, no NCR, just the people making the city what they can." The courier stood and put his hands on Arcade's arms, holding the follower in place. He'd gone too far to turn back now. "We'll still have to negotiate with the NCR, but we can relieve some of the tensions in Freeside and work on making things better for the people here."

Knox waited apprehensively for his friend's reaction, not sure if in their travels together the follower had changed his mind or if the thought of still having to work with the NCR after House was gone angered him.

The courier had thought long and hard about all their options for New Vegas once he had the platinum chip, and finally decided that with help from the Followers and the three families (or really the two families and Cachino) he could pull it off. Though, none of it really mattered if Arcade wasn't by his side.

"Knox…"

Whatever worries the courier had were replaced by surprise as Arcade leaned forward and kissed him. Knox stood paralyzed with shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around the taller blonde's neck and returning the kiss.

"I didn't realize we were standing under mistletoe…" Knox joked when the kiss ended. Arcade's cheeks were a charming shade of pink as he searched the courier's dark eyes.

"An independent New Vegas?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Knox steered his companion towards the bed and gently pushed the other blonde onto his back.

"Once I'm through with Benny I'll take care of Mr. House, and with your help and help from the follower's we'll try to make New Vegas and Freeside better for all." He said as he straddled Arcade.

"I…don't know how to thank you…" The follower's voice sounded thick.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." Knox grinned wickedly, thinking that the man pinned below him on the bed was the best gift he would ever have the pleasure of unwrapping.


End file.
